


still had our son by my side

by trustedriri



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: An Ode To L'Manburg, Angst, Dead Wilbur Soot, Drabble, Family, Ghosts, Post-War, Sad Floris | Fundy, Singing, Songfic, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustedriri/pseuds/trustedriri
Summary: It was like he was still there, watching over him as a ghost.Well, that was right.// drabble where wilbur watches over fundy after the war as a ghost
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	still had our son by my side

Fundy sat on the edge of a bridge over a pond, looking at his reflection in the water. He had run away from Manburg just a little under two months after Schlatt became president. George had been kind enough to let him stay at his new house. The war was long over, and his father was dead. He really missed Wilbur.

He wiggled his legs as he sat on the edge of the bridge, trying not to accidentally fall in. He sang a familiar song, thinking about everything that had happened. The fox felt rather sad since L’Manburg had been destroyed, but knew there was nothing he could do. Sometimes it felt like his father was still there.

He looked at the trees that surrounded George’s house as he sang. “It all started on a day like any other, all the salmon had swum to the sea.” The fox recalled the times in the original L’Manburg during the first war when they would sing this song. Back when it was just Tubbo, Wilbur, Tommy, Eret, and him.

He continued singing, and it felt like he could hear the sounds of the guitar that his father would play, even though he was alone. “When my lover, she darted, away down the stream. With the heart that she’d taken from me.”

“And my chest though it ached, there was hope.” Fundy sang to himself, tossing a small stone from his pocket into the water and watching the way the water moved as it hit the surface. “A little beacon of light.”

Looking into the water, he swore he saw someone sitting next to him in the reflection. But when he looked, he seemed to be alone.

“Though my sunniest days are now stolen away,”

_“I still had our son by my side.”_


End file.
